Desdemona
|baseid = |refid = }} , Spitzname "Dez", ist die Anführerin der Railroad im Commonwealth. Wenn sich der Spieler auf die Seite des Instituts oder der Stählerne Bruderschaft schlägt, ist sie die sekundäre Antagonistin der Hauptquest. Hintergrund Desdemonas behutsames Wesen und professionelles Auftreten machen es schwer, sie näher kennenzulernen. Diese Persönlichkeitsmerkmale werfen auch Fragen über ihre mysteriöse Vergangenheit auf. Ihre erste Erwähnung findet man in Pinky Thompsons Einträgen vom September 2276, was darauf hinweist, dass sie mindestens seit diesem Zeitraum ein Mitglied der Railroad ist. Um den Dezember 2277 wurde sie nach Thompsons Resignation zum Anführer gewählt. An einem gewissen Punkt in ihrem Leben kannte Desdemona eine Person namens Sam, welche ihr wohl sehr nahe stand. Diese Person ist wahrscheinlich verstorben, da ihre letzten Worte, sollte man sie töten, sein werden, dass sie "zu Sam zurückkehrt". Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Andere Interaktionen * Der Einzige Überlebende muss sie um Hilfe bitten, nachdem man sich um den Runner gekümmert hat und seinen Chip geborgen hat; sie und ihre Leute sind die einzigen, die den Chip decodieren können. * Spricht man nicht mit ihr, bevor man das Institut betritt und dort eine Mission annimmt, wird die Questreihe der Railroad beendet. * Ist der Spieler ein Agent der Railroad, wurde aber aus dem Institut verbannt, wird dies ebenfalls die Railroad-Questreihe beenden, da es wichtig für den Plan der Railroad gewesen wäre, dass der Spieler verdeckt ermitteln könne. Desdemona wird den Spieler dazu ermutigen, das Institut mithilfe der Minutemen anzugreifen, da sie die Minutemen als beste übrige Option für die Synths sieht. Inventar Hinweise * While receiving the first To the Mattresses mission following The Nuclear Option, the dialogue option to let the Sole Survivor tell her that they, too, miss Glory will be available even if the main story was finished with the Minutemen and Glory is still very much alive, possibly even standing right next to her at that moment. While not exactly logically sound, it is still useful for gaining a large approval boost for several companions including Deacon and Curie. * Wenn man nach Die atomare Option die erste Zu den Matratzen-Quest erhält, kann man Desdemona sagen, dass man Glory ebenfalls vermisst - auch dann, wenn man das Institut mithilfe der Minutemen besiegt hat und Glory noch am Leben ist. Obwohl das keinen logischen Sinn macht, gefällt diese Dialogoption einigen Begleitern, wie etwa Deacon und Curie. * Wenn die Railroad-Hauptquest fehlschlägt und man das Institut mithilfe der Minutemen besiegt, kann man, mit Ausnahme über Quests, nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen. * Ihr einzigartiges Outfit kann mit Taschendiebstahl gestohlen und mit ballistischer Faser aufgewertet werden. * Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt zu ihrem Leben kannte sie jemanden namens Sam, dem sie wahrscheinlich sehr nahe stand und welcher vermutlich bereits gestorben ist. Wenn man Desdemona tötet, werden ihre letzten Worte sein, dass sie zu Sam "zurückkehrt. Vorkommen erscheint nur in Fallout 4. Hinter den Kulissen Desdemona ist eine Figur in William Shakespeares Theaterstück Othello. Fehler * Kehrt man in das Railroad-HQ zurück, nachdem man das Institut mithilfe der Minutemen besiegt hat, aber trotzdem kein Feind der Railroad ist, wird Desdemona behaupten, dass Glory gestorben wäre, obwohl sie weiterhin im Railroad-HQ herumlaufen wird. Man kann jedoch nicht mit ihr sprechen. en:Desdemona es:Desdémona fr:Desdemona pl:Desdemona ru:Дездемона uk:Дездемона zh:戴瑟蒙娜 Kategorie:Fallout 4 Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 4 Railroad Charaktere